Aquel Verano de 1995
by rogue85
Summary: Para ella, las historias de amor de la adolescencia eran efímeras y volubles que desaparecían con el tiempo. Pero al verse frente a los recuerdos de su primer amor Seiya Kou, quizá Minako Aino se replantee ese pensamiento. Este fic participa en el RETO PROM 2016 del grupo Ladies Kou Oficial en facebook.
1. Chapter 1

_SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO TOMO SUS PERSONAJES POR DIVERSIÓN Y SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO_

 _._

 _._

 _Este fic participa en el RETO PROM 2016 del grupo Ladies Kou Oficial en facebook_

 _._

 _._

 _VARIABLES OBLIGATORIAS : alternativo, irónico, pasajeramente._

 _Canción Obligatoria : Forever Young de Alphaville_

 _Personaje de otra serie incluido : Ranma, de Ranma !/2 , propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
_

 _WARNING: MINAKO X SEIYA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AQUEL VERANO DE 1995**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minako Aino nunca tuvo miedo a ningún desafío en su vida como maestra de inglés. Nunca habia rechazado trabajos aunque estos estuvieran lejos o en sitios remotos.

Justamente por ese motivo, fue que el director de la secundaria Juuban se habia comunicado con ella, de forma urgente a los efectos de que tomara la cátedra de inglés para los alumnos del último año, y lo habia hecho de forma desesperada ya que faltando apenas dos meses para el termino del curso, el maestro anterior habia renunciado al puesto de forma intempestiva. A esas alturas hubiese sido imposible encontrar un maestro de reemplazo, que además tenía por encima un trabajo casi imposible, como es la de capitular todas las clases para elaborar los temarios de examen. O sea que hiciera el trabajo de 1 año en 1 mes.

Además con chicos a punto de egresar del colegio. Muy complicado. Pero el director de la legendaria escuela obtuvo los datos de la profesora Aino gracias a una libreta de contactos de maestros matriculados. Pero lo que más le agradó al director es que la maestra resultó ser ex alumna del mismo colegio. Eso sonaba fabuloso. Él se tomaría de eso, para ganarse a la docente.

Fue así que Minako, recién llegada de Nerima, regresaba a la gran ciudad luego de varios años de ejercer en otros sitios. Además no negaba que lo que más le llamó la atención fue la perspectiva de volver a ver su antiguo colegio.

La mujer rubia sonrió, con su maletín a cuestas al ver la reconocible fachada de colores, aunque bastante cambiada, pero definitivamente con la misma arquitectura, que al solo verlo, un dejo de nostalgia intenso se apoderó de Minako.

Pero definitivamente, esa sensación fue mayor cuando entró al salón de clases.

Y eso que Minako tenía mucha experiencia en alumnos de secundaria , pero era la primera vez que tenía estos recuerdos tan aunados a ella.

Luego de que el director hiciera las presentaciones de rigor, al cual, Minako prestó la mínima atención, más atenta en notar que el aula habia sido la misma que ella habia ocupado hace 20 veinte años atrás, aunque claro de color y refacción diferente, pero sin duda la misma.

Solo cuando el director se retiró, y Minako empezó a escribir algo en el pizarrón, hablando de forma pausada, como típica primera clase, tuvo un ligero escalofrío que vino a sumarse a su tierna nostalgia, al oír una voz de fondo que parecía hablar con alguien.

― _Akane… ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el almuerzo?, no tienes remedio…niña boba…_

Minako tragó saliva, y no pudo evitar darse vuelta para ver eso. Porque si empezaba a alucinar, era mejor ir a arrojar agua fría a su rostro.

Pero ahí fue lo que vió. Y definitivamente fue allí que se sintió de vuelta en 1995.

Era la misma persona, la misma tersura de esa juventud olvidada, la risa fácil, los mismos ojos y hasta el mismo tono de pelo, y hasta con una coleta.

A Minako se le cayó la tiza de las manos de la impresión ¿Qué broma era ésta?

 _¿Seiya Kou? ¿Eres tú?_

Solo cuando el mismo chico y otros se dieron cuenta de la turbación de la maestra fue que se recuperó un poco.

― ¿Pasa algo malo, maestra?

Y fue ahí que Minako se dio cuenta de las diferencias, aunque ese chico fuese igual a un recuerdo que tenía. El muchachito que la miraba extrañada tenía el flequillo un tanto diferente, y también su coleta era baja, y lo llevaba trenzado.

―! Mira lo que hiciste, Ranma!, tu cara horrible asustó a la maestra―apuntó una adolescente de cabellos cortos que estaba sentada junto a él, y a quien, el joven le devolvió una mirada terrible―. ¡Mejor cierra la boca, Akane!―aunque ambos se quedaron viendo extrañados a la mujer que pareció recobrar un poco el sentido, por el ridículo, y se incorporó enseguida para seguir las clases.

Solo en los asientos, el joven llamado Ranma susurró a su compañera, la chica que él llamaba Akane―. ¿No te hace algo rara la nueva maestra?

Aunque exteriormente parecía haber recuperado pasajeramente la prestancia típica de una educadora, la verdad es que por dentro, Minako sí que habia quedado transportada a muchos años atrás, a esos dorados 1995, cuando ella también finalizaba el colegio.

 _Verano de 1995. Preparatoria Juuban._

 _Con el uniforme alternativo de dos piezas y ese eterno moño rojo en los cabellos_.

― _! Minako!, ¿crees que tu madre nos prestará el coche para ir a ver vestidos en el centro. Vi en una revista, un anuncio muy interesante, además que me robé un cupón de descuento―gritaba alegre una chica vestida con el uniforme de esa época . Una joven muy linda, y mejor amiga de Minako. Rei Hino, que aunque estaba en un colegio diferente a Minako siempre hacían cosas juntas._

 _Y buscar vestidos para la graduación que sería en pocos meses, pues no era la excepción._

― _Mi madre apenas me da permiso para ir sola a los picnics, menos me dará el coche una tarde completa. Además hoy tengo clase especial a la tarde―argumentó Minako._

― _¿Por qué una clase especial?―se extrañó al tiempo que caminaba a su lado._

― _Quiere que hagamos una fusión con la clase A, para hacer juntos un trabajo, y supongo que nos asignará compañeros de allí para hacerla._

 _Rei hizo una mueca de desagrado―. Con lo insoportables que son los chicos de la clase A._

― _! Y a mí me lo dices!, somos de la clase B, por algo no estamos en el mismo grupo ¿Qué demonios se le metió en la cabeza al maestro?, esos chicos son unos engreídos―añadió Minako, con otra mueca._

 _Porque en aquel tiempo, habían dos clases de último año, una de solo chicos y otra de chicas, a quienes solo se les permitía unificar sus clases, luego de la típica reunión donde se les asignaba trabajos juntos, ya como antesala de la próxima graduación y al hecho que tuvieran que convivir todos como compañeros de clase durante los meses que faltaban para terminar el año lectivo._

― _Pobre de ti, Minako….esos chicos son de lo peor. Pero al menos, ya todo terminará pronto ¿no crees?―le palmeó Rei, como consuelo._

 _Las niñas de su edad no estaban muy acostumbradas a departir con chicos de su misma edad. Consecuencia lógica de la estúpida separación de las clases por sexos, y la más ilógica cosa de querer juntarlos a finalizar el año._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Minako y sus compañeras de la clase B, estaban en sus asientos mirando con recelo a los chicos de la clase de varones que se prestaban burlones, ya que una actividad obligatoria de ellos era molestar jovencitas como esas._

 _Como una de las notorias cabecillas sobresalía un chico, un poco más alto que el resto, que además era más notorio que los otros, por sus ojos azules muy notables, pero por sobre todo, por la cabellera que llevaba en coleta._

 _Eso y su sonrisa sardónica y descarada._

 _Si, ese era Seiya Kou. El muchacho terco y egocéntrico. El guapo. El que tenía ínfulas de playboy. Y que para variar tocaba la guitarra, dándole frente a las niñas un aire bohemio que el jovencito no dudaba en explotar causando suspiros y enojos porque como todo adolescente criado en un ambiente donde solo socializaba con otros chicos en la escuela, era algo tímido para dar verdaderos pasos con la muchachas que lo perseguían. Igual eso no detenía a su boca. Su gran boca. Porque Seiya Kou era un bocazas, un verdadero bocazas._

 _Minako lo detestaba. Porque siempre se burlaba de ella, ya sea para reírse de su cabello, de sus pocos desarrollados senos o que tenía las caderas tan grandes como Brasil._

― _Será interesante mientras ese engendro no me toque―decía Minako a sus compañeras, en las probables ideas de quien le tocaría como compañero._

― _Y pensar que tendremos que estar con estos niños después de esto―decía otra muchacha, ya vislumbrando el momento cuando ambas aulas debieran fusionarse._

 _¡Touché!, si Minako no quería con Seiya le tocara como compañero, pues pensó y deseó mal, ya que los bolilleros del sorteo y el destino fueron locuaces al destinarle al chico como compañero del trabajo conjunto de literatura que debían realizar._

 _Cuando Minako vió su nombre, casi se muere de la impresión. Pero la indignación no fue más hasta que lo vió acercarse con su humanidad de 1.80 hacia ella y esa sonrisilla pegada al rostro que Minako odiaba._

― _Vaya, Aino. Estamos predestinados a estar juntos―bromeó el joven, aunque al rato agregó ―. Aunque no niego que me hubiera gustado que me toque tu compañera, ya sabes, la morena sexi._

 _Minako se acercó al chico con sus brazos en jarras, desafiante._

― _Que quede claro, Kou, que no intentes ninguna bobería. Así que, dame el estúpido número de tu casa, te llamaré en cuanto llegue a la mía, así vemos el trabajo._

― _¿Pero para que llamarnos?, podemos trabajar en la biblioteca a nuestras anchas a la tarde, o puedes venir a casa―apuntó Seiya con lógica._

― _! Ni hablar!, no pienso estar contigo, sola en un lugar. Lo haremos por teléfono―insistió Minako._

― _A ver, geniecita….descontando la tremenda cuenta telefónica que le vendrá a tus padres, recuerda que hay que hacer resúmenes. Mira, ni creas que me muero por estar contigo en un sitio a solas, pero el sentido común así lo dicta, ¿no te parece?―apuntó Seiya enarcando una ceja―. Además, ¿Cómo crees que pretendería acercarme a una chiquilla como tú?, no sueñes._

― _Ya quisieras, Seiya Kou ¿ como si yo quisiera que un atrevido y desaliñado como tú se me acerque?._

― _! Oye! ¿ A quién llamas desaliñado?―se enfadó Seiya, peinando su perfecta coleta con sus dedos._

― _Te esperaré hoy a las 18 en la biblioteca. Sé puntual o comenzaré sin ti. Estas advertido―lanzó Minako antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlo allí._

 _Seiya la miraba marchar, divertido._

 _Le gustaba molestarla desde que estaban en la escuela, aunque nunca compartieron clase, por la tontería del colegio de tener separados por géneros a los alumnos. Por eso, a pesar de que se comportaba muy galán con otras chicas, con Minako no podía, ya que con ella estaba acostumbrado a tenerse de ese modo. Y se veía raro que ahora cambiase, aunque en su fuero interno, sabía que Minako no era ninguna chica que podría acercarse mínimamente a los malvados calificativos que él le ponía._

 _Igual quiso la providencia que las cosas no salieran como esperaban, porque resultó que la oficina de la biblioteca cerró más temprano de lo acostumbrado porque la encargada estaba enferma._

 _Ley de Murphy para el dúo dinámico._

 _Al final Seiya tuvo que llamar a casa de Minako y avisarle que deberían cambiar de sitio._

 _Luego de algunos regañadientes, y porque no habia otro plan alternativo a éste, Minako aceptó ir a casa del muchacho y más que nada porque el chico tenía un ordenador, y tenerlo, pues era la gloria, ya que muy pocas personas podían permitirse tener un computador en la casa, y ayudaría mucho para hacer notas e ir archivando lo que investigarían._

 _La casa de Seiya Kou no quedaba muy lejos. Como a 10 minutos de caminata de su casa, en un lindo barrio residencial. Y era una casa muy bonita, ya que la familia Kou eran gente de dinero, y Seiya era el único hijo._

 _Por eso se entendía tanta egolatría por parte del chico. Acostumbrado a ser mimado desde la cuna._

 _Cuando Minako tocó la campanilla de entrada, esperaba que alguna criada abriera o la madre de Seiya, pero sus ojos azules quedaron ensanchados cuando vió que el propio Seiya le abría, que apenas lo hizo, esbozó una de sus sonrisas mas escudriñadoras, y se atrevió a hacerle un guiño con un ojo._

― _Vaya, Minako….no recuerdo haberte visto nunca con una ropa diferente al uniforme del colegio. Siempre pensé que no usabas otra cosa porque no te quedaban. Ya sabes, las chicas con caderas anchas tienen dificultad para conseguir ropa―bromeó Seiya._

― _! Eres un bobo!, no vine aquí a jugar, así que es mejor, me enseñes donde trabajaremos, porque a diferencia de ti, que eres un flojo, yo debo regresar a casa―contestó la jovencita rubia._

― _Que caractercito te mandas―apuntó Seiya, pero le hizo un gesto para que pasara―. Vaya, pasa y ponte cómoda. Iremos a la biblioteca de mi padre._

― _¿Dónde están tus padres?_

― _Mi padre está en el trabajo y mamá fue de compras ¿tienes un problema con eso?―pero al ver que ella no avanzaba fue por la yugular―. Vamos, entra, no te comeré. No eres mi tipo._

 _Al final, pasaron a la enorme biblioteca del padre de Seiya y fue allí que Minako quedó impresionada por la cantidad de volúmenes que habia._

 _Cuando pasaron a la mesa, y sacaron sus libretas y lápices, y Seiya encendía el ordenador, se encontraron con un problema más o menos grande: no tenían idea de que libro usar para la reseña del trabajo._

― _Aquí hay tantos libros que podríamos usar―apuntó Minako_

 _Seiya no respondió, pero pestañeó, y luego fue como si algo se le viniera a la mente y se levantó rumbo al tocadiscos ante la mirada de Minako. Ella lo vió buscar algo entre las cajas de vinilo, hasta que al final por su rostro, pareció detectar que habia encontrado lo que buscaba y lo puso en el aparato._

 _La preciosa melodía salió y fue muy fácil de reconocer por Minako. En realidad cualquier persona podría reconocerla. La canción ya era algo vieja, porque ya databa de los 80, pero era hermosa._

― _Forever Young―asimiló Minako_

― _Sí, de Alphaville. Este disco me lo regaló mi padre hace 10 años, yo era un niño, pero mi padre quiso que lo tuviera apenas se lanzó al mercado._

― _¿De qué época es el disco?―preguntó Minako._

― _De 1984. Mi padre me lo dio en aquel entonces. Adoro esta canción―contestó Seiya―. Son mi mayor influencia._

 _Por un rato parecía que las rencillas y las pequeñas peleas habían quedado olvidadas. Tal era el poder de la música._

― _Oír este disco nos ayudará a saber sobre que querremos escribir el trabajo―volvió a decir Seiya._

 _Y fue cierto, bajo las alegres notas del new wave fue que decidieron que la obra que usarían seria "Rojo y Negro " de Stendhal, un clásico de la literatura._

 _Cosa rara. No pelearon ni discutieron. Trabajaron en armonía durante casi dos horas._

 _Y hasta Seiya le convidó unas galletas y una taza de chocolate cuando hubieron finalizado._

― _Espero te hayas lavado las manos para hacer este chocolate―apuntó Mina, entre riendo._

― _¿Por quién me tomas?...pequeña boba―respondió Seiya al tiempo que él bebía su propia taza._

 _Fue un instante de complicidad que daba la brecha a un ambiente más confiado y calmado de cuando Minako llegó._

― _Oye, Seiya ¿tu padre fue un peleador de artes marciales? ¿Eso es verdad?_

― _Cuando joven. Me han contado, pero mi abuelo no quiso que siguiera con eso y fue por eso que se metió a ser médico―habló el chico tragando una galleta._

― _Y pensar que pronto también nosotros tendremos que decidir lo que haremos―dijo Minako_

― _¿Eh?, acaso, ¿tú ya sabes lo que quieres?_

― _Si―fue tajante la chica―. Quiero ser modelo y actriz. Una muy famosa. ¿Y tú?―musitó la rubia._

 _Seiya suspiró un poco y sonrió._

― _Tienes grandes planes, pequeña Minako. Aunque te advierto que si quieres ser modelo o actriz deberías empezar a bajar de peso ¿no crees?―bromeó Seiya_

― _! Eres un bobo!, pero al final no me has dicho que es lo quieres hacer tu._

― _Músico, y eso que tengo un talento innato para la guitarra―informó el chico, aunque luego puso su rostro serio―. Aunque de mi padre aprendí que no siempre podemos hacer lo que nos gusta como un trabajo. Probablemente sea medico como mi padre―aunque luego miró a Minako y añadió―. La verdad yo te veía a ti como una maestra, tipo ya sabes, de matemáticas o inglés, que se te dan muy bien. No digo de literatura, porque eres mala en eso._

― _! Oye!―se quejó Minako ante la risa de Seiya por su escabroso comentario._

 _Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que se fijaron en la hora que marcaba el enorme reloj de la biblioteca. ¡Ya eran casi las 8!, y la madre de Minako se enfadaría muchísimo si ella no llegaba a cenar._

― _! Mira lo que me pasa por hablar tonterías contigo!¿cuándo es posible sacar algo bueno de ti?―gritaba Minako al tiempo que recogía sus cuadernos para marcharse._

 _Seiya solo sonrió y solo cuando ya estaban en la puerta se permitió seguir bromeando._

― _Ya sabes, pequeña Minako, puedes venir cuando gustes…el hecho que todos te vean venir a casa de un chico guapo como yo, puede darte una mano para encontrar un chico que quiera salir contigo durante la fiesta de graduación._

― _! Cierra la boca, Seiya!, y no olvides llevar mañana la tarea―fue lo último que gritó Minako antes de perderse por las calles._

En ese momento, un sonido muy conocido pero a la vez más actual fue lo que la despertó de su ensoñación de veinte años en el pasado.

Unas notas de Forever Young, aquella bella canción ochentera, que salía como ring tone de algún celular de la clase.

Minako miró de donde venía el sonido. Tendría que empezar a prohibir el uso de esos aparatos en clase, al menos en los de ella.

Y se turbó ligeramente cuando vió que el dueño del celular que despedía esa melodía no era otro que el chico de coleta trenzada que habia oído que llamaban Ranma.

El jovencito de ojos que le había dado harto nostalgia y provocado que soñara por un rato con su pasado.

Igual, sentimentalismo de recuerdos fuera.

―Oye, el celular está prohibido usarlo en clase―infirió Minako con autoridad

―Vaya…es que mi padre insiste en que lo traiga―se rascó la cabeza el chico

―Dígame su nombre. Voy a tomar apunte y tenga por seguro, jovencito, que voy a preguntarle a su padre si eso es cierto―fue estricta Minako.

El chico se incorporó de su asiento, e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

―Ranma…Ranma Kou, pero la mayoría me conoce como Ranma Saotome, el mejor artista juvenil marcial de Tokio.

Si un fantasma hubiera asustado a Minako no hubiera sido menos a lo que sintió.

Montón de piezas se le encajaron en la mente cuando oyó ese nombre. _Esos apellidos_.

Kou….Saotome….

Minako tragó saliva. Tanto parecido. Los mismos ojos. La misma tenacidad juvenil. La misma impetuosidad.

¿Acaso este Ranma tenía algo que ver con el Seiya de sus recuerdos de hace 20 años?

.

.

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ._**

* * *

 ** _Notas finales.  
_**

 _Espero les guste esta propuesta que participa en el reto junio/julio de Ladies Kou oficial. Ya arriba dejé los requisitos que me pedia el reto con excepcion del pairing, que confieso si ya es locura mia.  
_

 _Adoro esa pareja._

 _Este mini fic tendrá 3 episodios en total, y un requisito importante era la inclusión de un personaje de otra serie, y yo escogí a Ranma, porque estoy enamorada de ese chico hasta los tuétanos. XD_

 _Les agradezco mucho por venir a leer, y el sigte episodio ya esta cocinándose._

 _Besos a todos y si me dejas un comentario con tu parecer, te voy a querer aún más._

 _Les quiere._

 _Paola._


	2. Chapter 2

SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO TOMO SUS PERSONAJES POR DIVERSIÓN Y SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO

.

.

 _Este fic participa en el RETO PROM 2016 del grupo Ladies Kou Oficial en facebook_

 _._

 _._

 _VARIABLES OBLIGATORIAS_ _: alternativo, irónico, pasajeramente._

 _Canción Obligatoria_ _: Forever Young de Alphaville_

 _Personaje de otra serie incluido_ _: Ranma_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _WARNING: MINAKO X SEIYA_

 _._

 _._

 **AQUEL VERANO DE 1995**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane miraba a Ranma mientras éste, ágil como siempre saltaba por encima de la barra de gimnasia en la clase de educación física.

Obviamente lo negaba pero sus ojos avellanas fácilmente podían perderse cuando divisaba al chico que se suponía debería ser su prometido, por un arreglo hecho entre el abuelo de Ranma y el suyo. Ambos viejos y honorables que creían que esas cosas aun eran válidas. Pero que el abuelo de Ranma en su lecho de muerte le habia pedido que honrara. Que se casara con la nieta de su amigo. Así que ahí estaban en una relación de discutir y pelear constante, pero nunca se separaban así como tampoco formalizaban.

―! Akane Tendo! ¿Me estás oyendo?―la voz de la profesora de gimnasia le tronó en los oídos a la chica―. De castigo, harás tres vueltas esta manzana y Akane no tuvo más remedio que levantarse ante el llamado de atención pero con tanta mala suerte que no vió la pelota que venia del lado de la cancha, y que directo se le fue al hombro haciendo que trastabillara y cayera.

Un grito de dolor fue suficiente, para que el muchacho de ojos azules y pelo trenzado que estaba sentado en la otra esquina se levantara asustado corriendo junto a la muchacha.

― ¿Qué te sucede, Akane? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste mucho?―en verdad asustado agachándose junto a la joven y con un tono nervioso.

―No me pasa nada. No seas así que ni te reconozco―apuntó la chica, y de hecho hizo ademan de levantarse pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte que la hizo caer de vuelta.

Entonces fue ahí que el chico de la coleta trenzada le apuntó.

―Ya deja de ser una necia. Súbete a mi espalda, te llevaré a la enfermería.

La joven abrió mucho sus ojos, pero al final no pudo detenerlo y acabó subiendo en la espalda de Ranma que la llevó así rumbo a la enfermería.

―Espero no malentiendas esto. Solo te estoy llevando porque no creo que otro quiera cargarte―agregó Ranma, a pesar de tener la cara muy roja.

Akane ya no respondió y simplemente se dejó llevar.

.

.

.

.

Lejos de la escena de esos chicos, pero a su vez atenta por el ventanal, ya que justo estaba trabajando en la sala de maestros corrigiendo unos temarios, se hallaba la profesora Minako Aino, que de nuevo no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por la hermosa nostalgia que le produjo la escena del chico de la trenza y la muchacha, cuando la cargó por la espalda.

Bajó su bolígrafo.

Luego de saber que el chico se apodaba Kou, y que tenía el apellido artístico de Saotome, googleó el nombre y en efecto pudo hallar que el chico era nieto de Taiki Kou, un renombrado medico ya fallecido, que en el pasado, y eso Minako sabía muy bien, habia practicado con ahínco las artes marciales bajo el seudónimo de Taiki Saotome, pero al cual tuvo que renunciar por ejercer la medicina. Y según encontró en cortas notas en la web, habia sido el señor Taiki quien enseñó a Ranma, el amor por las artes marciales.

Fue ahí que supo que el padre de Ranma era Seiya Kou.

De algo tenía que tener tanto parecido, pero cuando quiso enterarse más del padre de Ranma, no habia información, salvo que estaba matriculado como médico cirujano.

―Entonces siguió los pasos de su padre como médico―se dijo a si misma Minako, aunque le costara asimilar el recuerdo del risueño Seiya haciendo de doctor en medicina.

No pudo hallar información de la madre de Ranma, ya que en los obituarios de Taiki Kou, solo mencionaba que le sobrevivían su hijo Seiya y su nieto.

¿Qué habrá sido de la madre?

Se sintió un poco ridícula haciendo esa tarea de stalker con Seiya, pero no podía negar que el asunto era anecdótico y de mucha añoranza.

 _Juuban. Verano de 1995._

― _Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a tener chicos en el salón―apuntó Amy, una compañera de salón de Minako, que también se veía algo nerviosa, mirando hacia la izquierda donde se sentaban los varones._

― _No deja de ser ridículo que cada fin de curso sea lo mismo. Juntar grupos que siempre estuvieron separados―argüía Minako a su vez._

― _¿Oye, Minako?, ¿es cierto que ayer fuiste a casa de Seiya Kou?―preguntó otra_

― _No tuve de otra_

― _¿Y no hicieron…nada?―fue el turno de una chica llamada Lita de preguntar_

― _¿Pues a que te refieres con que hicimos algo?, ¡claro que no! ¿Por qué haría algo con ese patán?_

― _Pues porque está muy lindo ¿Por qué más?―aseveró Lita sin dejar de observar por el lado de aludido que charlaba con sus compañeros_

― _Ya empezamos―agregó Amy_

― _Dicen que su padre fue luchador de artes marciales antes de volverse médico―contó Lita―. ¿Será eso cierto?_

― _Sí, es cierto―dijo como si fuera algo natural, una suelta Minako. Porque era cierto, ella sabía de ese detalle de la familia Kou._

― _Oh, entonces Seiya será luchador de artes marciales―implicó Lita_

― _No lo creo, dice que le interesa ser músico―siguió diciendo Minako_

― _! Vaya, Minako! Al final sí que estas bien informada de Seiya y eso que decías que no te interesaba._

― _! No me interesa!, no seas boba, ¿Cómo podría fijarme en alguien que todo el tiempo me dice que estoy más gorda que un planeta?―farfulló Minako._

― _¿Oigan?, cambiando de tema, y justamente ya que estamos tan cerca de estos chicos, ya deberíamos ir viendo a nuestras parejas en el baile de graduación ¿no creen?―aseveró Lita mirando para la derecha._

― _¿Tendremos que elegir entre esos orangutanes?―inquirió Minako poniendo sus manos en la cintura y fijando la vista en los chicos―. ¿No podríamos ir simplemente solas?_

― _¿Y porque no le pides a Seiya que sea tu pareja de baile?―apuntó Lita―. Ya que se llevan tan bien._

― _! Oye!, nosotros no nos llevamos bien ¿Por qué elegiría a Seiya como pareja de baile?_

― _¿Pues porque es bien lindo?―refutó con lo mismo la jovial de Lita, al tiempo que hacía gestos con la mano._

― _Ni hablar―apuntó Mina, cruzando los brazos. Aunque con el rabillo del ojo se fijaba por el lado del mencionado chico._

 _A pesar de la reciente charla, algo personal que habían tenido con el muchacho de coleta, Minako aun creía que Seiya seguía siendo un perfecto cretino, pero eso sí, en su interior, se preguntaba ¿Quién sería la chica que invitaría ese patán?_

 _Menos mal en ese instante sonó la campanilla que anunciaba que la maestra de ciencias iniciaría su clase en cualquier momento._

 _.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ese día el regreso de Minako fue algo diferente. Siempre se encontraba con su amiga Rei, que venía de otro colegio, a esperarla en la esquina de la tienda de dulces, pero esta vez Rei le habia mandado avisar por otra compañera que no estaría porque su abuelo vendría por ella por un almuerzo familiar._

 _Así que el camino tendría que hacerlo sola._

― _Bueno, al menos paz y tranquilidad. No tendré que estar pensando en vestidos de fiestas de graduación ni chicos de escolta―se decía la joven._

 _¡Touché!_

― _! Oye, chica de caderas enormes!_

 _La voz inconfundible y aterciopelada de Seiya Kou hizo acto de presencia, haciendo que enfureciera, no sabía si por el hecho de haberla llamado de ese modo o que justo estaba deseando no pensar en nada._

― _Seiya, es mejor que te vayas largando por donde viniste._

 _El chico venia cargando su maletín, y también venia caminando solo del colegio._

― _Chica grosera―rió Seiya sin inmutarse y poniéndose a caminar a lado de la joven rubia._

― _¿Qué quieres?, no tenemos trabajos del colegio pendientes._

― _¿Crees que me acercaría a ti por algo como eso nada más?_

 _Minako tuvo un ligero acceso de pensamientos diversos por el cual Seiya se le estuviera acercando._

 _Y tuvo por un segundo la estúpida idea de que quizá, estando tan cerca el baile de graduación, se le estuviera ocurriendo invitarla para que sea su pareja. No supo porque pero pese a lo insoportable que podría resultarle Seiya, la idea no le desagradaba._

 _Pero cualquier cosa que pudiera seguir pensando, él lo arruinó._

― _No pienso invitarte a ningún sitio, así que no te ilusiones._

― _! Quien se ilusiona contigo, cretino!_

― _Pues tú, porque soy un chico muy atractivo―ladeó el chico su cabeza_

― _! Por favor!, ya quisieras, mejor dime de una vez que quieres, porque tengo prisa―rugió molesta_

― _¿Para qué crees?, pues a pedirte la dirección de Serena, tu prima ¿para qué otra cosa seria?―aseveró Seiya con una sonrisilla en la cara._

 _Minako cortó sus pasos. Serena podría ser su prima, , pero no se hablaban casi nunca ya que la muchacha que era rubia como ella siempre tuvo un estigma de chica inalcanzable y además tendía a despreciar a la familia de Minako por no ser de la línea de alta alcurnia como ella. Curiosamente entraba en el mismo colegio que Rei, y justamente hace días se habia enterado que habia cortado con Mamoru, y probablemente el bribón de Seiya también se habia enterado y pretendía lanzarse a Serena._

 _No supo exactamente porque pero eso si le dio un resquemor, no sabía por le hecho de que no agradaba esa idea o porque ese bobo tuvo el descaro de venir a pedírselo a ella._

― _Ya estuvo bueno, Seiya. Ya que eres tan galán ¿Por qué no vas a su colegio y se lo pides tú?―empezando a caminar más rápido, para librarse de ese entrometido._

― _¿Huh?―se la quedó viendo Seiya, abriendo como podía sus enormes ojos azules, pero luego agradeció internamente a su padre, que siempre lo guiaba a cuidar sus reflejos, porque percibió algo que Minako no: Un enorme autobús que probablemente la hubiese matado cuando ella cruzó sin mirar, de no ser por Seiya que se arrojó a tomarla para quitarla del camino._

― _! Cuidado Minako!_

 _Luego el grito de miedo de Minako, y la rápida reacción del muchacho de la coleta larga._

 _Minutos después, Minako estaba sentada sobre un banco al otro lado de la acera, aun jadeando y temblando de miedo luego de tremendo susto._

 _Un Seiya con rostro bastante preocupado la observaba._

― _Eres despistada, Minako…_

― _Cállate―resopló la chica aunque luego se sintió algo culpable con Seiya porque podría haber muerto por salvarla―. Gracias por la ayuda, pero no debiste, eres un tonto, podrías haber muerto._

― _¿Yo morir?, soy el gran Seiya Kou…mi padre podrá ser médico, pero tu bien sabes que él fue un gran marcialista cuando joven, así que algo me enseñó―con una sonrisita_

 _Minako lo miró._

― _Tu nunca pones mala cara._

― _Es que no puedo, mi cara de por si es muy bonita―rió Seiya_

 _Minako rodó los ojos, e hizo ademan de levantarse, pero en ese momento, algo le sacudió el tobillo. Un dolor horrible._

 _Seiya lo notó de inmediato._

― _¿Qué ocurre?_

― _Debe ser mi viejo esguince, en el susto habré movido mal mis pies y reavivaron esta vieja herida―asumió Minako con el rostro adolorido―. Tendré que llamar a mi madre que venga por mí._

― _Tu madre es como mi padre, estará trabajando―y haciendo algo que hizo que Minako arrebolara sus mejillas se volteó agachándose frente a Minako, ofreciéndole su espalda―. Vamos, súbete. Además que cargarte hasta tu casa me servirá de ejercicio._

 _Minako pestañeó, y tragó saliva. Nunca antes habia subido a la espalda de un chico pero ante la insistencia de Seiya, acabó trepándose y el muchacho la cargó como si no pesara nada._

― _¿Por qué haces esto?, todo el mundo nos verá―apuntó Minako, aun roja de vergüenza, más aun cuando percibió que el aroma de Old Spice de Seiya era más rico de lo que se olía de lejos._

― _No te acostumbres, chica de caderas grandes, solo hago esto_ _pasajeramente_ _―rió Seiya y ni siquiera su mote de burla a sus caderas molestó a Minako_

 _Lo gracioso es que Seiya ni siquiera optó por tomar algún camino_ _alternativo_ _, sino que se fue canturreando por la calle principal, llevando a cuestas a Minako, que casi no podía ni hablar de la pena ya que estaban a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera verlos._

 _Lo_ _irónico_ _del caso es que justamente cuando pasaban por frente a una tienda de discos de vinilo, sonaban las notas de Forever Young, esa inconfundible y hermosa canción del cual habían hablado el dia anterior._

 _Can you imagine when this race is won?_

 _Turn our golden the faces into the sun,_

 _Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune_

 _The music's played by the, the madman. (1)_

 _(1) Letra de inicio de la canción Forever Young.  
_

― _! Vaya, creo que deberíamos bautizar este tema como nuestro! ¿No te parece, Minako?_

 _Mina se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, pero no respondió, solo carraspeó un poco, estaba increíblemente violenta y avergonzada, pero el chico parecía estar como libre, sonriendo tranquilo y sin amague de nada. Como si estuviera en un sitio muy agradable._

 _Lo raro es que todo el largo trayecto a casa de Minako, el chico no volvió a preguntar jamás por la dirección de Serena, el supuesto motivo por el cual se habia acercado a Minako._

 _.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

― _Al fin llegamos―sonrió Seiya, cuando llegaron al portón de la casa de Minako―. Ya era hora, porque pesas, en serio._

 _Minako le hubiera dado un coscorrón de no ser su madre que vino a ver preocupada. Ya los habia visto llegar desde la otra cuadra y eso hizo que la hermosa Sonoko, madre de Minako les saliera en la puerta._

― _! Por dios, Minako ¿Qué sucedió?―fue lo primero que dijo la señora―. Oh, pero si es el joven Seiya Kou, ¿cómo ha estado tu padre?―saludó animada al ver al chico, y casi olvidando a la chica que bajaba a duras penas._

 _Taiki Kou era todo un medico galán y evidentemente la madre de Minako no habia podido salir ilesa del encanto Kou._

 _Al parecer la hija tampoco era inmune, aunque jamas quisiera admitirlo._

 _Luego de los saludos de rigor, entraron a la casa, y Seiya fue detrás porque Sonoko insistió en que entrara a tomar aunque sea una limonada como agradecimiento por haber sacado de apuros a su hija._

 _Fueron varios minutos en los cuales mientras Sonoko masajeaba el pie de su hija, tuvo una charla más que sustanciosa con el joven Seiya que bebía su limonada._

 _Pero la parte de verdad interesante pasó cuando Sonoko hizo una pregunta bastante capciosa._

― _Y dime Seiya ¿ya has elegido una chica para el baile de graduación?―y diciendo esto miraba con guiños a Minako que le hizo un gesto de rabia._

― _! Mamá!, no seas curiosa―increpó Minako. De alguna forma no quería oír la respuesta del joven._

 _En los bailes de graduación estaba permitido llevar de pareja a una persona aunque ésta fuera ajena al colegio._

 _Minako imaginaba que la respuesta de Seiya era obvia._

 _Querría llevar a Serena, esa insufrible prima suya. ¿No era que justamente su encuentro habia sido por saber más de ella?_

 _Seiya solo sonrió aunque no pudo evitar enrojecerse ante la pregunta tan directa de la madre de Minako._

 _Casi dos horas después fue que Seiya salió de la casa de la joven rubia, ya habia atardecido y luego de que Sonoko se asegurara de que le mandaría recuerdos a su bien parecido padre, fue que salió para la puerta._

― _Espera, Seiya.._

― _¿Huh?―volteó el aludido al llamado de Minako, y cuidando que el plato de pastelillos de fresa que Sonoko le habia dado no cayera al suelo._

― _No eres tan insufrible como imaginaba. Supongo que tengo que agradecerte por lo de hoy._

 _El muchacho sonrió, exhibiendo su seductora y bonita sonrisa con todos sus dientes._

― _Bueno, creo que podrías pagarme con otra ración de pasteles de fresa de tu madre, ya sabes, no cualquiera puede llevar a alguien con tus caderas a cuestas por tantas cuadras._

― _Bobo…_

― _Nos vemos mañana en el colegio, pequeña Minako. Procura masajear tu tobillo._

 _Fue así que Seiya se fue, pero de todas formas, Minako se quedó largo tiempo mirando como el chico se iba._

 _Probablemente no se hubiese movido nunca de no ser por su madre que le gritó desde la cocina._

― _! Me gusta Seiya para que sea novio tuyo!, además su padre es muy atractivo._

― _! Mamá, por favor!―enrojeció la chica, cerrando la puerta, pero en su mente solo cabía la espalda del chico que se alejaba._

" _Al final no volvió a preguntarme por Serena….es un despistado"_

 _.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tiempos actuales_.

Minako se desperezó. Hace mucho pero mucho que no pensaba en esa etapa de su vida.

Seiya habia sido un chico muy especial en aquel entonces para ella, pero por muchos años, otras cosas hizo que lo relegaran. Era un como un tierno recuerdo de su adolescencia.

Lo principal, es que se habia mudado, luego la universidad, el trabajo, y hasta habia vivido un par de años sin casarse con otro hombre. Y además que ella consideraba que todo lo que tuvo que ver de su época de adolescente, como que habia quedado sepultado en lo profundo de su memoria.

Pero ver al hijo de Seiya sí que le habia rememorar por mucho esa época. Hasta habia recordado detalles que no evocaba con anterioridad

Cargó su maletín con exámenes que llevaría a casa a corregir. Quizá iría al cine más tarde a ver la segunda parte de Día de la Independencia, y sonrió de lado ya que la primera parte de esa película la habia visto poco tiempo después de su propia graduación en el colegio, ¿Quién diría que se animarían a hacer una segunda parte?

Iba caminando tranquila rumbo a la estación, cuando el sol de la siesta se le metió en la cara.

―Debería usar un sombrero―resopló Minako sobándose los ojos.

El único detalle es que cuando alzó la mirada, creyó estar viendo a un recuerdo materializado caminando hacia ella.

Creía que estaba soñando con sus recuerdos de vuelta, porque juraba que era Seiya Kou con su uniforme escolar y su maletín.

Solo cuando se sacudió la modorra un poco, pudo al fin distinguirlo bien.

Tenía la misma sonrisa del Seiya Kou de sus recuerdos, pero él que venía no se veía como un chico, sino como un hombre, vestido íntegramente de negro y los mismo ojos azules brillantes, aunque más vividos que los de sus remembranzas.

Minako no podía hablar de la impresión, pero el hombre sí que pareció relajarse.

―¿En verdad eres tú, Minako Aino?

Sí. Esa voz aterciopelada aunque con notas ligeras de un adulto no podrían pertenecer a otro.

Ese hombre que estaba parado frente suyo tenía que ser Seiya Kou

 _ **CONTINUARÁ..**_

* * *

NOTITAS FINALES

Amigos, como pide el reto, solo resta un capitulo mas que será alzado antes del 30 que es la fecha limite del mismo.

Agradezco mucho a Mirel por su lindo comentario y a Naiara, que nunca me abandona en los MINASEI que emprendo.

Tambien a Nathy y Redfox que comentaron. Mil gracias y nos veremos en pocos dias con el fin del reto.

Veremos si Minako y Seiya del presente que sienten al volver a verse.

Ah, por cierto, Sonoko era la chica del pelo verde alborotado que era presidenta del club de fans de los Threelights por si gustan ver como luce

Les quiere.

Paola.


End file.
